gameshubfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekip 5 - Nizama Adamış Ruhlar
Category:Blog posts Oh no! Your email address has not yet been confirmed. You should have a confirmation message in your inbox. Didn't get it? Click here and we'll send a new one. If you need to change your address, head to your Preferences page. 1 * On the Wiki ** Wiki Activity ** Random page ** Videos ** Photos ** Chat ** Maps * GTA Games * GTA Information * Community Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent Edits = Ekip - 5 Nizama Adamış Ruhlar = * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 11,018PAGES ON THIS WIKIEdit Talk27 67 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Main Theme 8 :"San Andreas is shocking, not necessarily because of its typically contentious subject matter (though there's plenty in it to rub those of a conservative disposition the wrong way) but because of the sheer scale of the experience... '''Is it really the best game ever made?' Quite possibly, yes." : ―John Davison, ''1Up.com. Ekip 5 - Nizama Adamış Ruhlar is a Rockstar North-developed video game, and is the seventh title in the Grand Theft Auto series.. Ekip - 5 Nizama Adamış Ruhlar is set in the fictional state of 5_(3D_Universe) Ekip - 5 Nizama Adamış Ruhlar. By far the largest and most complex playing Ekip 5 consists of three fully-realized cities:İstanbul, Sakarya and Koaceli, and includes vast expanses of countryside, forests, a desert, and even a mountain and many hills. The game is centered around the return of Sean Johnson(also known as CJ) to his gang (the Polis Özel Harekat), and their subsequent return to power. Contents hide#Synopsis # Voice Cast # Gameplay and Information # Game Information # Gangs in San Andreas SynopsisEdit : Main article: Plot in GTA San Andreas : "Five years ago Carl Johnson escaped from the pressures of life in Los Santos, San Andreas... a city tearing itself apart with gang trouble, drugs and corruption. Where film stars and millionaires do their best to avoid the dealers and gang-bangers. Now, it's the early 90's. Carl's got to go home. His mother has been murdered, his family has fallen apart and his childhood friends are all heading towards disaster. On his return to the neighborhood, a couple of corrupt cops frame him for homicide. CJ is forced on a journey that takes him across the entire state of San Andreas, to save his family and to take control of the streets." : ―The Rockstar Games Website Voice CastEdit * 10 The protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Johnson Sean Johnson(Akif Emir) Johnson Sean Johnson .... Akif Emir * Denise Stens .... Elif * Cemil Büyükdöğerli .... Paşa / İlker * Erdal Tosun .... Recep / Balta * Yusuf Akgün .... Los Angelesli / Karlos / 56 * Carls Sweetx .... Sebahattin / Sebo Gameplay and InformationEdit Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is similarly structured to the previous two games in the series. The core gameplay consists of elements of third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open environment in which to move around. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, running, swimming (the first Grand Theft Auto''game in which diving and swimming without drowning is possible), limited climbing, and jumping, as well as usingweapons and various forms of hand to hand combat. Players can operate a variety of vehicles, including automobiles,boats, airplanes, helicopters, trains, tanks, motorcycles, and bicycles. Players may also import vehicles rather than steal them. Carl Johnson is ''Grand Theft Auto's most customizable protagonist due to the possibility in-game to change his clothes,tattoos, hairstyle, and even his body mass in which he can be fat, skinny, or muscular. Later 3D-era games eliminated many of the customization, swimming, and climbing abilities enjoyed by CJ. One aspect of Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City' '(and the later Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) that is eliminated in San Andreas is the "Welcome to" screens, which often disrupt game flow in those games; in San Andreas, transition between areas occurs with no such interruption. Game InformationEdit * 100% Completion — Detailed information on how to complete the game 100%. * Assets — are places where you can periodically go to collect a predetermined amount of money. * Businesses — There are many different types of businesses featured. * Carl "CJ" Johnson — The protagonist of the game. * Cheats — Cheat codes are available for the PS2/3, Xbox,Xbox 360 and PC versions. * Collectibles — Information about the types of items that can be collected. * Criminal ratings — A list of the different criminal ratings in San Andreas and how many points you need to reach them. * Gameplay Features — Gameplay mechanics and features in San Andreas. * Gang Warfare — Gang Warfare is a tactical section of gameplay which involves taking over enemy gang territories. * Girlfriends — Information on all six girlfriends in San Andreas. * Main Story Missions — Walkthroughs for all of the main story missions. * Mods — Third-party mods add different elements to the game. * People — The people who make the gameworld immersive. * Plot — The whole plot that makes the gameworld story understandable. * Radio Stations — The radio stations heard in-game. * Restaurants — See the food-chains in San Andreas. * Restricted Areas — Restricted areas such as Area 69 and The Easter Basin Naval Base. * Safehouses — All of the accessible safehouses and how to obtain them. * Places — Many different locations are within San Andreas, you might want to visit them all. * Schools — Information about the types of schooling offered such as the Pilot School. * Statistics — Different statistics are used to track your progress. * Vehicle Missions — Missions are available for specific vehicles. * Vehicles — A list of the numerous vehicles found in the game * Weapons — A list of the various weapons found in the game. * 'Achievements and Trophies '-- A list of achievements and trophies found in the PS3, Xbox 360 and PS4 version of the game.